


All's Fair In Sex and Love

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hickeys, Humor, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Julian lets Asra do whatever he wants. It's not what Julian expected.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	All's Fair In Sex and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homodevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodevil/gifts).

> Hello! So this is a bit of a turn from my angst series going on rn but this is a gift for my lovely friend! I put my heart and soul into it uwu
> 
> Beta'd by my friend Khellamendra and myself  
Please enjoy!  
~Adam

A soft mix of humming and grunting fills the office of Doctor Julian Devorak. Its chief occupant, the doctor himself, watches nervously from his forced seat as he tries to work his way out of the ropes keeping him still. What is he watching? The very man who tied him to this chair, who also happens to be the source of the humming. When he’d told Asra to “tie [him] down and do whatever [he] wants”, this really wasn’t what had been intended. Asra picks up a bottle, examining it before setting it down and looking back at the captive doctor.

“Do you honestly know what any of these bottles have inside them, Ilya? None of them are labelled.”

Julian’s face lights up like the sclera of a plague victim, and he looks away, struggling more.

“I have it written down… Somewhere… And some of the bottles  _ are _ labeled, thank you very much. Now, are you really just going to make me watch you root around through my medical supplies, or are you going to-”

A raised hand stops Julian mid-sentence. Asra is holding a labeled jar, one of his eyebrows raised and a mischievous smirk on his lips. ”Ilya, why do you have  _ aphrodisiacs _ in your medical supplies?” The doctor’s face triples in hue, and Asra swears that, if Julian gets any brighter, that good for nothing count will resurrect solely for the purpose of wanting to see such a pure shade of red. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Julian opens his mouth and closes it a few times before huffing and slumping in his bonds. “Impotence is a very common condition that I see in my office…”

Asra leans against the shelf he found the bottle on, chuckling as he looks from the item to the doctor and then back. "Hm… Julian, how do you administer this?" He pauses for a moment before giving his captive a good-natured smile. "Professionally speaking, that is."

Julian perks up, a smile on his face at Asra showing interest in his profession. “Oh, yes, well with that particular one all it takes is three drops on the tongue. Usually results manifest in ten to fifteen minutes, but higher dosages can make the effects come sooner.”

The magician nods, eyeing the bottle with a raised eyebrow. “What would, say,  _ all of it _ do to someone without, uh… dysfunctions? Theoretically.”

“Well, they would probably be at risk of blood pooling in the genitals. That would be very painful and could even lead to loss of the- wait, Asra, what are you doing? Why are you unscrewing the lid? I haven’t even gotten to the side effects it can cause!”

Asra rolls his eyes as he approaches the doctor, holding the dropper for the ‘medicine’ in his hand. “Shut up and stick your tongue out, okay? I’m not going to make you take  _ all _ of it. Besides, you said  _ anything  _ I want.”

Julian gulps and fidgets for a moment before sighing and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He watches Asra slowly drip the liquid onto his tongue, counting each one in his head so he knew if he needed to pull away.  _ One, two, three. Four, five, six. Seven, eight, nine. _ Asra pauses, watching Julian’s face for a moment before adding one last drop.

After swallowing the medicine, Julian sighs and looks away, grumbling about this experience not going quite as he imagined. Asra rolls his eyes, placing the bottle back on the shelf before scooting Julian’s chair back with his foot until it was against the wall. The doctor gulps as he keeps his eye focused on Asra’s foot against the chair between his legs.

Asra keeps rummaging around the shop, pointedly ignoring Julian when he states that the medicine is working. He waits until he hears Julian panting and whining softly, the drug thoroughly spread through his veins. With a chuckle, the magician finally turns to look at the mess he has tied to a chair. Asra tuts his tongue, striding over to set his foot against the seat of the stool again. Julian looks up at him, his face red. For a moment, Asra regrets not watching him squirm as the aphrodisiac did its work, but the expectation made seeing the result that much sweeter. The magician reaches down, tilting his captive’s head up and running his thumb over slightly parted lips. Julian quickly opens his mouth, taking the digit eagerly while watching Asra with a hazy eye.

“You look so good for me, Ilya. Are those ropes too tight?” A little smirk tugs at the corners of Asra’s lips as Julian shakes his head. The magician retracts his thumb from the other’s mouth before kneeling down. He drags his hands down the doctor’s partially exposed chest, fingertips dipping beneath the edges of the open fabric to search with purpose. A high keen tells him that he’s found his mark, and the magician smirks again.

Deft fingers torture and tease the doctor’s nipples, the targets of Asra’s attention, making Julian shudder and shake in his bindings. Asra pointedly ignores the straining tent in Julian’s pants, instead kissing and nipping at his captive’s chest while he continues his ‘fun’. It’s not until Julian begins to beg that Asra takes mercy, his hands sliding down Julian’s chest and to his pants. With a little shimmying and a lot of determination, the fabric is soon pulled down to its wearer’s knees, and Asra pushes Julian’s shirt further open before stepping back to admire his work.

Thanks to the aphrodisiac, Julian looked like a mess, even from just the small amounts of teasing Asra had subjected him to. A light sheen of sweat glistened across the doctor’s skin, his cock painfully hard between his legs and his cheeks a blazing scarlet. Asra shook his head, using a finger to tilt Julian’s head up so their eyes met. After a long moment, Julian lets out a low whine, opening his mouth to speak. Asra smirks and releases his chin, causing Julian’s head to drop back down.

“Oh, Ilya, what am I going to do with you. I’m really torn here. I could leave you tied to that chair, and let you get off on getting  _ me _ off, I could untie you and bend you over your desk, I could just leave you like this. So many options.” The way Julian’s adam’s apple bobs at the prospect of being left alone like this doesn’t miss Asra’s keen eye, and he smirks. “Don’t worry, you look too good to leave all by yourself. Who knows what kind of scoundrels might find you and take advantage of you if I did that, hm?”

Asra punctuates his teasing with a pat on Julian’s head before straddling the doctor’s lap and kissing him deeply. Julian opens up immediately, letting the magician’s skilled tongue explore while Asra’s hands sought for his nipples again. Once found, there was no delay before the teasing began once more, a mix of sharp squeezes and gentle twists and tugs that set Julian to moaning. Asra swallowed every sound, grinding his clothed erection against the doctor’s bare one.

They part for breath, and Asra leans back, holding on to Julian’s shoulder to support himself as he examines his handiwork. Both of Julian’s nipples are red and erect, already discoloring with bruising. After a few moments of contemplation, Asra leans back in, laving his tongue over each of the abused buds in turn before littering the doctor’s pecs with hickeys and bite marks. As Asra pulls back yet again to admire the sight, he chuckles, proud that one of the bites is already beading with small drops of blood.

Thoroughly satisfied that he’s made a sight below the shoulders, the magician turns his attention to Julian’s neck with the intent on giving it matching marks to those below. Julian moans and strains at his binds as his neck is assaulted, punctuated with sharp gasps when teeth nip into his skin. Were he less used to Asra’s penchant for teasing and drawing things out, he would have already come.

Finally, the magician relents his assault and sits up, bringing his pelvis even with Julian’s face. The doctor mouths eagerly at the clothed erection poking insistently at eye-level, his uncovered eye trained on his lover’s face. Asra hums with appreciation before using one hand to push his pants down so that his erection springs free, the other keeping him steady by fisting in Julian’s hair. 

“Take a nice, deep breath, Ilya. You’re going to need it.”

Julian gulps and takes a deep breath before opening his mouth at Asra’s next command. The magician hums and uses a thumb to push Julain’s mouth a little wider before sliding his cock inside. The doctor goes to work, his eye falling shut as Asra guides his head.

After a few moments, Asra hums softly and reaches down with one hand to the ropes around Julian’s left hand. He makes quick work of the knot and chuckles when the now freed arm wraps around him, Julian’s nails biting into his skin as the doctor begins to gain courage and set his own pace.

Asra contentedly lets Julian work at his own pace, watching with hazed eyes as he runs his hands through auburn curls. He pushes the doctor’s eyepatch aside, shivering as both of Julian’s eyes meet his. The magician only lets his lover set his own pace for a few moments before taking two fists full of hair and leaning in to speak lower in that voice he knew would drive Julian crazy.

“Alright, Ilya, another deep breath. You can touch yourself, but you don’t come until I do. Tap the arm rest once to continue, twice to slow down, three to stop.”

Julian’s hand slips down from Asra’s waist, and he taps once on the chair. Asra stays still for a couple of seconds to make sure Julian is sure of the decision and has taken a deep breath before moving his hips. His pace starts slower than Julian’s, but he relishes in the lovely vibrations when the doctor hums in an attempt to encourage him to go faster.

Once he’s sure Julian is used to the slow pace, Asra turns up the heat, snapping his hips and Julian’s head to meet in the middle and grind into the doctor’s throat to finally give him that deliciously rough treatment he craves. If the way Julian’s eyes roll back is any indication, it’s much appreciated. Asra chuckles, sly smile on his lips as he fucks his lover’s face whilst teasing him verbally.

“Aw, you like it when I fuck your throat like this? You like it when I tie you down and use you for my pleasure? Well, you’re in luck, because I  _ love _ using you just as much as you  _ love _ being used.”

Julian groans, his hand tightening on the arm rest where he left it before moving down to start stroking himself. He tries to match the way Asra moves, but that quickly proves futile, as the magician switches his pace too often for the doctor to follow, so he settles for fast and hard.

When Asra feels himself getting close, he pulls his hips back, dropping down to sit in Julian’s lap. He wraps his hands around both of their cocks, trapping Julian’s hand as he starts stroking them both together. Julian moans, leaning forward a bit with a soft ‘please’ on his lips. Asra leans in, responding to the plea with a needy, open-mouthed kiss.

Asra knows all of Julain’s tells by this point in their relationship. He feels the tension building beneath the surface of pale skin, relishes in the fevered moans he swallows through their kiss, and is bemused by the jerks and twitches of Julian’s bound limbs. He moves his lips down to make more marks on the column of Julain’s neck, shivering as each of the doctor’s cries of his name brings him closer and closer.

Finally, Asra sinks his teeth into Julain’s neck, bringing forth a beautiful scream of pleasure. The magician keeps his teeth locked as his hips jerk and he releases between the two of him. His hand never stills, working Julian to climax, hallmarked by the doctor’s body going rigid and his cries cutting off into a strangled whine. Only when the two of them are shuddering with oversensitivity does Asra stop and let go of Julian’s neck, keeping their chests pressed together as they try to catch their breath.

Once he has his breath, Asra sits up, carefully untying Julian’s other wrist. He then moves down, untying each leg before pressing a soft kiss to Julian’s head and moving over to the doctor’s desk, when he magically fills a waiting bowl with warm water and then wets a cloth he’d set out before returning to his lover. Asra slowly begins to wash off the mix of their cum from his hand and Julian’s chest.

Once the mess is gone, he gently helps Julian up, fixing the doctor’s pants and helping him to the exam table, instructing him to lay down. Julian does so obediently, sighing when Asra begins to slowly massage the spots where he’d been bound, giving the rest of his love’s body the same treatment once he’s suitably relaxed the focal points of this massage.

After that, he sits down with Julian, letting the doctor rest his head in the magician’s lap while he strokes his hair. He chuckles when he notices Julian slowly drifting off to sleep, but doesn’t try to keep him from it. He just resolves himself to carrying his love home whenever he finally decides to leave the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate a kudo and comment, and it'd be cool if you subscribed if you wanna see more of my stuff!


End file.
